


Reino de invierno

by Mari_roez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grindeldore, F/M, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Freeform, Grindeldore, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_roez/pseuds/Mari_roez
Summary: Durante un día de tormenta para salvar la vida de su esposa e hijo el rey Percival hizo un trato con la reina de las nieves, Bathilda. A cambio, al cumplir dieciséis años el primogénito de la casa Dumbledore deberá ser entregado al reino de invierno.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Nagini, Credence Barebone/Nagini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Un día de tormenta, resguardados en los establos del enorme castillo sobre la colina, el Rey y la reina esperaban ansiosos que el médico llegara. La reina era una mujer hermosa y gentil, habiendo tenido dos partos fallidos, su tercer parto presentó complicaciones para su delicado cuerpo. Mientras disfrutaban un paseo matutino su fuente se rompió, la labor de parto comenzó súbitamente sin darles tiempo de prepararse, apremiados por la azotadora nieve, los monarcas se refugiaron en el calor de los establos reales.

El Rey caminaba en agonía por la habitación observando a la doncella limpiar el sudor del pálido rostro de su esposa. El manto real que la cubría , a pesar de ser rojo, su color se profundizó entre sus frágiles piernas. Antes de que el rey cayera en la desesperación el mensajero entró cubierto de escarcha y con la piel azul. El rey se acercó esperanzado hasta él pero el tembloroso hombre solo negó con pesar.

El rey se dejó caer en una silla, abatido. En ausencia del médico la nodriza real entró con su séquito, cargando un cuenco de agua y toallas limpias, dejando unos cuantos copos de nieve caer en el piso al entrar.

Al pasar del tiempo la sangre no dejaba de brotar entre las piernas de la reina. El sol solo estaba a la mitad del cielo y la experimentada mujer temía que la reina no lograra sobrevivir. Notando la angustia de su mentora, una joven e ingenua nodriza se acercó con sigilo al rey, tragando nerviosa por lo que iba a proponer. Pedir ayuda a la reina de las nieves.

El rey se levantó tirando la silla tras de él, inmensamente ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sugerir pedir ayuda a esa bruja?. Su esposa soltó un agonizante quejido y solo entonces el rey olvidó la cordura y accedió a entablar una deuda con la bruja.

Cómo si estuviera escuchando, el feroz viento que silbaba fuera abrió las puerta de madera, un remolino de copos de nieve entró y giró sobre sí mismo en el centro de la habitación apareciendo ante todos una mujer. Su largo cabello blanco como el pelaje empapado de los lobos de invierno estaba sujeto en un perfecto rodete, sus manos estaban ocultas en un afelpado manguito de piel blanca a juego con su perfecto y pulcro vestido de cuello alto. Sus ojos tan fríos como los afilados témpanos de hielo que colgaban en las cornisas de las casas inspeccionó el pequeño cuarto hasta detenerse en la bella y agonizante mujer que yacía sobre una cama de heno. Satisfecha de haber visto suficiente, giró dirigiéndose al rey.

—Majestad— no se inclinó, su helada voz no varió, ambos sabían quién de los dos tenía el control. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

El rey tragó un bocado de sangre antes de hablar.

—¿Puede salvar a mi esposa?

La reina de las nieves miró a la ahora calmada mujer que respiraba con pesar. Su vida estaba a punto de apagarse. Sólo una débil llama ante la tormenta.

—Puedo salvar a su esposa e hijo—ofreció fácilmente. Aquello representaba el mismo esfuerzo que levantar uno de sus gráciles y helados dedos.

El rey inspiró llenando de aire limpio sus pulmones. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su orgullo para salvar a su esposa pero salvar también a su hijo, tener finalmente un heredero, era un retribución que no esperaba obtener. Permitió que la esperanza emanará peligrosamente en su pecho. 

Tentado por el brillante futuro, se detuvo antes de aceptar. Sin importar cuán fuertes fueran sus anhelos él era el rey, no tenía permitido actuar sin pensar.

—¿Qué deseas a cambio?

La reina de las nieves avanzó un par de pasos hacia el lecho de la moribunda reina. Otorgándole una última mirada exhalo un poco de aire helado por sus finos labios antes de girar nuevamente hacia el monarca.

—Dentro de dieciséis años y un día el primogénito de sangre real debe adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque de invierno, hasta que la corteza de los árboles sea tan suave y blanca como lana , y el viento sea tan frígido que ninguna flor sea capaz de brotar. Entonces un guardián lo conducirá el resto del camino y será entregado al reino de las nieves.

El rey inspiró abruptamente, tensando su cuerpo como un arco apunto de disparar. El aire antes fresco en sus pulmones se convirtió en pesados bloques de hielo que presionaron con furia su pecho.

—¡Bruja! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—escupió con desdén.

La reina de las nieves retiro aburrida su mirada del hombre. Sin enfocarse en nada en particular, en silencio, altiva y paciente.

El rey acercó su mano al mango de la espada en su cadera. Su esposa gritó, haciéndolo saltar antes de tomar su arma, palideciendo la tez de ambos. La reina desgarró su garganta al aullar de dolor, las paredes temblaron horrorizadas por el ruido. Las parteras se arremolinaron alarmadas alrededor de la reina. La espesa sangre entre sus piernas abundó nuevamente empapando las mantas antes blancas, como rosas que abrían sus pétalos, hasta que predominó el estremecedor color rojo.

—¿Su respuesta, majestad?— una helada voz se abrió paso entre el caos.

Azorado por los gritos de agonía de su mujer y alarmó de las doncellas, el rey se dejó dominar por el pánico, sin espacio en su mente para más que el terror, aceptó.  
Esa noche , protegidos por una gélida brisa, la reina dio a luz al primogénito real. Y el tiempo antes del temido reencuentro empezó a correr.

Aterrado por el destino de su hijo el rey viajó al día después de su nacimiento a pedir ayuda al espíritu del bosque. Una enorme serpiente blanca, pulcra como la nieve recién caída, escuchó las súplicas del desesperado hombre. El etéreo animal reptó hasta el límite del bosque. Sus escamas brillaban como los rayos del sol que se filtraban por los espacios entre las hojas congeladas de las copas de los árboles. 

Observando hacia arriba el rey se arrodilló suplicante bajo la mirada del espíritu. Sus enormes y alargados ojos se refractaban en diferentes tonos de azul, un par de tormentas dentro de una esfera. Con el corazón en la mano, el rey imploró una forma de mantener a salvo el reino y su familia. 

Aunque intentara mentir sobre el paradero del príncipe no funcionaria, pues la Reina de las nieves, al igual que la serpiente, veía a la verdad a través de los ojos del hombre.

—En una pequeña casa, fuera de los límites del pueblo bajo, nació un niño al mismo momento que el príncipe. Debe recluir a ese huérfano y al príncipe en una cabaña en el claro tras el castillo donde serán custodiados por las hadas del bosque, sin ningún contacto con el mundo exterior, hasta un día antes del reencuentro.—instruyó la benevolente criatura. El rey escuchó atentamente.

>>En el reino vecino dentro de un año la reina dará a luz a la princesa heredera, Nagini. Solo ella podrá visitar la cabaña pues ella está destinada a enamorarse del futuro Rey. En el cumpleaños número dieciséis de los dos jóvenes deberán ser transportados al castillo, donde la princesa elegirá a uno de los jóvenes para permanecer a su lado, este será el único rey.

Para evitar que la reina descubriera la identidad del príncipe, nadie más que la princesa Nagini podría visitar a los jóvenes. Y ella elegiría ,guiada por el corazón, al futuro rey.  
La enorme serpiente le dio al rey dos de sus escamas con las que preparara un tónico que daría a cada persona que presenció el nacimiento del príncipe; y olvidarían cualquier aspecto que delate su verdadera identidad.

Así dos bebés, ocultos en canastos iguales cubiertos por mantas, fueron entregados a los espíritus del bosque que los protegerían por quince años y trescientos sesenta y cuatro días.


	2. Día prometido

En un amplio claro que solo visitaban los ciervos, aves y conejos, vivían dos muchachos. Uno, cabello oscuro y rostro alargado, pasaba el tiempo jugando y curando a los animales del bosque. El otro joven, de piel bronceada y cabello como el fuego, disfrutaba sumergirse en los libros. Ambos eran nobles y de gran corazón, sin conocer más familia que ellos, confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro, compartiendo sus pensamientos durante la noche, admirando el cielo estrellado y los altos muros del castillo que sería el hogar de uno de los dos.

Sólo conocían el pequeño reino de la acogedora cabaña que era su hogar.

Desde sus seis años de edad una pequeña niña de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados profundos y brillantes, los visitaba cada cinco días. Los tres niños crecieron juntos hasta convertirse en un trío de atractivos jóvenes. 

Confiando en la profecía de la gran serpiente blanca se reunió a los tres niños desde su infancia con la esperanza de que la princesa se enamorara y escogiera al futuro rey.

El día exacto antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis un carruaje de madera oscura tirado por una yegua marrón se detuvo frente la cabaña del claro para recoger a los dos jóvenes. Una delgada y recatada mujer abrió la portezuela invitándolos a abordar. Acomodados en los afelpados asientos forrados en terciopelo rojo los tres jóvenes se tomaron de las manos todo el trayecto, el tiempo era un verdadero suplicio, pues sabían, que era su último día juntos.

El majestuoso animal tiró furioso del transporte, cruzando la floresta hasta los imponentes muros de concreto que admiraron desde que cobraron conciencia. Sin parar recorrieron el desolado pueblo bajo, atravesando el segundo arco del castillo , deteniéndose frente a las enormes puertas de cedro del prometido hogar.

Al bajar del carruaje los tres jóvenes fueron conducidos, por una doncella cada uno, a través de los brillantes pasillos flanqueados por pilares de mármol, hasta una habitación donde cambiaron sus cotidianas prendas por ropas de seda en tonos lavanda y morados. Terminados de arreglarse ambos chicos fueron dejados en la entrada de la sala del trono a la espera de ser llamados a entrar.

Todos en el castillo veían a los tres jóvenes desorientados con reservada tristeza en sus ojos, sin conocer cuál de los dos muchachos sería enviado a un destino que solo la imaginación era capaz de adivinar lo atroz que podía ser. Pero los niños eran curiosos y supremamente astutos. Como tres aves anhelantes de libertad se ensañaron en descubrir porque eran obligados a llevar una vida de encierro. Sagaz, la joven princesa Nagini descubrió la melancólica historia de los dos príncipes ocultos en los bosques, y su destino. Esta historia era contada como una leyenda local, algo fácil de olvidar al perder el interés, pero aquellos tres curiosos niños estaban más iluminados que cualquiera del reino. 

El día de su catorceavo cumpleaños los tres niños decidieron celebrar jugando en el lago a un par de metros del claro, donde descubrieron que uno de los presuntos príncipes, el joven de cabello cobrizo, tenía una marca en el hombro idéntica a la de la princesa Ariana. Contrario a lo que pudieron predecir, la princesa Nagini no se enamoró del primogénito real sino del joven que disfrutaba jugar con los animales.

Siendo entregados a los espíritus del bosque al momento de nacer, fueron bautizados por un par de lobos formados de energía blanca, cuyos nombres sólo conocía la mujer que un día sería su salvación y su verdugo. 

Aquel que se transportaba entre blancos lienzos decorados en tinta fue nombrado Albus, mientras que el joven gentil que valoraba los animales como a su propia vida fue nombrado Credence.

Las puertas de su destino se abrieron con un prolongado rechinido. Respiraron profundo y exhalaron dándose valor uno al otro. Erguidos frente a la inquietud, los dos hermanos de alma avanzaron por la alfombra roja bajo la mirada de todos. Campesinos, nobles y cortesanos no hicieron esperar por sus comentarios.

—¿Quién crees que sea el príncipe?

—El de la derecha tiene el cabello igual al de la princesa.

Especularon sin escrúpulos llenando el aire de susurros.

Al final del camino rojo los príncipes Aberforth y Ariana aguardaban al lado de un trono vacío. La reina murió poco después de dar a luz a la princesa. El rey, obsesionado en encontrar otra alternativa para salvar a su hijo, acompañado por la pérdida de su esposa, dejó sucumbir su cuerpo a la presión y pereció un par de años antes de la llegada de su hijo. 

Subieron los escalones sintiendo una tonelada atada a sus tobillos, situándose en el otro extremo del estrado. La joven princesa Ariana sin poder contenerse dio un rápido vistazo a ambos jóvenes, preguntándose cuál de ellos era su hermano.

Un hombre de rasgos maduros y cabello dorado camino al centro del estrado exigiendo silencio a la multitud.

— El día de hoy, frente a todos los presentes, será revelada la identidad del primogénito y coronado príncipe heredero en ausencia del Rey Percival y la Reina Kendra. Que estén en su gloria.

La asamblea se sumergió en una melodiosa oración en honor de los difuntos reyes.

—Qué pase la prometida real y futura reina. La princesa Nagini— Anunció el mensajero.

Las intimidantes puertas se abrieron una vez más. La luz de libertad que visitó su jaula dorada todos estos años avanzó solitaria , experta en ocultar su pena, vistiendo los colores reales con las reliquias de coronación en su gentiles manos.

La sala se llenó de susurros nuevamente.

Tomando su lugar en el centro del estrado, con la vista a la audiencia, los dos jóvenes acudieron a su lado. 

Uno de ellos será su futuro esposo.

—Ahora la princesa elegirá al joven que gobernará a su lado. El legítimo sucesor.

Ocupados en el bullicio de la revelación, nadie en la sala se interesó en los tres jóvenes en la habitación. Nagini dio una rápida mirada a su izquierda, al borde de las lágrimas, frunciendo firmemente los labios para evitar soltar el lamento que su corazón urgía por exclamar. Albus le dio una rápida sonrisa y asintió imperceptible, reafirmando el pacto que juraron. Bajo la mirada de todos, sin la atención de nadie, Nagini se calmó al recibir su aprobación.

El mensajero cayó al público. 

Externando el valor y seguridad que no sentía, Nagini alzó su suave e impecable rostro. Caminó con sus delicados pies de loto, apretando las reliquias en sus manos una última vez antes de colocarlos en las manos de Creedence.

La sala estalló en júbilo. Una lluvia de pétalos blancos baño el aire en una fragancia de gozo. Las doncellas cubrieron al elegido con el manto real. Los príncipes corrieron a abrazar a su hermano con todo el amor guardado durante dieciséis años. Finalmente en casa, el príncipe elegido fue nuevamente bautizado, dejando atrás su pasado, tomando su nueva vida como Aurelius Dumbledore.

En una esquina olvidada, un joven con el cabello de su padre y la inmensa bondad de su madre, admiró la escena con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro. Con la tristeza empañando sus ojos Albus grabó en su mente la imagen de la familia que dejaba atrás. 

Deteniéndose al límite de los bosques de invierno, Albus bajó del caballo color ocre, acarició el lomo del corcel antes de golpear su costado y ahuyentarlo devuelta al castillo. Sin más encima que la ropa que usaba el valiente chico se adentro entre los frondosos árboles.

Los animales y la vegetación desaparecieron gradualmente mientras más se adentraba en el bosque. El clima era tan frío que el vaho de su aliento se materializó frente a él. Cuando la corteza de los árboles empezó a fundirse con el blanco suelo, Albus disminuyó la velocidad dándose el tiempo de inspeccionar el paquete que le fue entregado antes de partir del castillo. Sorprendido por un suave tacto, sacó un pedazo de seda azul con chispas bordadas en hilo de oro. 

Después de su sorpresa llevó el suave pañuelo a sus labios, agradeciendo desde lo profundo de su corazón el momento de calma que su adorada luz de libertad, Nagini, le brindó.  
Olvidando un poco la pena de su destino, sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel blanco dentro del mismo bolsillo en el que encontró su regalo. Con cuidado desplegó la carta, reteniendo el helado aire en su pecho al terminar de leer.

Dentro de la carta venían instrucciones acompañadas de un diminuto frasco que no contenía más de diez gotas de líquido, indicando beber el contenido antes de llegar a la parte árida del bosque. Al beberlo olvidaría los dieciséis años recluido y la identidad del príncipe y la princesa Nagini.

El aire se volvió mortalmente helado. Estrujo el delgado papel en sus manos. La desgastada hoja se evaporó tiempo después en pedazos de escarcha, borrando toda evidencia.  
Albus sintió dos helados caminos de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Maldiciendo mientras sostenía el pequeño frasco que brillaba con un halo azulado, deseando romperlo. Ni siquiera podría conservar sus recuerdos.

Ahogado en dolor, Albus ignoró la espesa niebla que se formaba a su alrededor. Una presión en la parte posterior de su cabeza lo hizo desplomarse contra el suelo. Confundido, busco en los alrededores aquello que lo había golpeado. Una peculiar sombra gris resalto en el imperturbable panorama blanco. Un gato de franjas negras observaba a Albus desde lo alto de un árbol meciendo su cola. 

Albus observó con detenimiento al animal, de rodillas en la nieve, sorprendido al ver el delgado halo de luz que brotaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Un guardián?— pronunció para sí, comparando la luz que lo rodeaba con la de los lobos que lo habían criado.

El gato saltó agraciado frente a él, pavoneándose a su alrededor antes de emprender carrera.

Albus sacudió la nieve atrapada en su cabello y lo persiguió. Sin preocuparse en los obstáculos, Albus corrió tras la sombra que trepaba los árboles, olvidando el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción de escama de serpiente sepultado en el bosque.

Luego de unos minutos de carrera el felino esperó pacientemente al chico frente a las puerta azules de un enorme castillo. 

Dio unos pasos atrás intentando ver el final de la enorme estructura. Al ver con más detenimiento notó que las enormes torres azules estaban hechas de hielo y escarcha. La realidad lo golpeó al instante; estaba en el castillo de la reina de las nieves.

Al principio ni Creedence ni él le dieron importancia al destino de aquel que sería entregado a la reina pues, a los ojos de un par de niños, ambos destinos implican un castillo. Pero conforme Nagini fue indagando en los rumores su imaginación se desató prediciendo únicamente futuros peores que sus pesadillas.

Sin permitirle asimilar la situación, las rejas de la entrada se elevaron, invitándolo a entrar. Albus siguió obedientemente al gato, atravesando un inmenso jardín con arbustos llenos de rosas esculpidas en hielo, hasta tomar un pasillo abierto, delimitado por filas de pilares que contenían copos de nieve en su interior que trepaban las estructuras hasta un techo de un tono azul profundo similar a la salvaje profundidad del mal.

Las sombras de los pilares oscurecieron su rostro por momentos, haciendo que los destellos de luz resaltaran los grabados en el piso.

Un par de metros más finalmente entraron a la estructura principal del castillo. El aire aún permitía ver su cálido aliento pero no estremecía su cuerpo. Los bloques de hielo que conformaban los muros eran tan gruesos que no permitían el paso de luz. Cada cierto número de pasos una lámpara aparecía en la pared, con una pálida luz de luna dentro de una esfera sobre la plataforma. El interior del castillo estaba completamente iluminado por un resplandor blanco, haciéndolo lucir como el eterno bosque albar de invierno. 

Asombrado por la belleza del castillo, Albus se desvió del camino, perdiendo de vista al guardián. Una puerta particularmente estilizada llamó su atención. Perdido en su magnífico acabado, acarició despreocupadamente la manilla. Un mecanismo sonó al instante, la cerradura crujido y la puerta se abrió. Albus entró en la habitación sin dudarlo. 

El cuarto era el doble de grande que la habitación donde la doncella cambió sus ropas. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de retratos, unos más grandes que otros, con un par de pequeñas lámparas, iguales a las de los pasillos, iluminando las placas al pie de los cuadros.

Una luz más intensa que las demás despertó su curiosidad. Se acercó a la luz cual polilla y admiró la detallada pintura. La densa oscuridad que inundaba la habitación dio un aura de misterio a la orgullosa mujer de cabello plateado en el cuadro. Con el interés flameante en su interior, se dispuso a retirar el paño que cubría la placa plateada del cuadro y descubrir el nombre aquella mujer.

Antes de tocar la delgada tela una superficie fría se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, obligándolo a girar, arrebatándole el aliento. Un joven de piel pálida como la nieve que resaltaba su brillante cabello dorado lo observó fríamente. El bello joven bajó la vista a la placa un momento y volvió al intruso de cabello rojo. Albus sintió su cuerpo estremecer; rogó que su temblor fuera a causa del miedo.

—Identifícate— habló el hermoso joven luego de tortuosos segundos de silencio.

Albus escondió tímidamente su mano tras su espalda cuando el joven soltó. El color azul pálido de sus ojos, idéntico al de la mujer en la pintura, desencadenó su interés.

El joven alzó una de sus rubias cejas presionando para hablar a su nueva adquisición

—Mi nombre es Albus—empezó sintiendo su estómago revolotear nervioso .—Soy el primogénito de la casa Dumbledore. Estoy aquí para cumplir el trato con la Reina de las nieves. — Se convenció a sí mismo de no dudar, después de todo, lo que decía era verdad.

El joven lo inspeccionó en silencio con las manos en la espalda, erguido y elegante, haciendo temblar sus piernas.

—Soy Gellert Grindelwald, nieto y sobrino de la Reina Bathilda. A partir de hoy vivirás en el castillo de nieve blanca.

Sin más explicación el príncipe Grindelwald salió de la habitación perseguido por el primogénito de los Dumbledor. La puerta del cuarto de los retratos cerró automáticamente a su salida. Albus siguió en silencio al noble joven llenando su cabeza de preguntas mientras admiraba su ancha espalda. Nunca escuchó sobre un heredero del reino de invierno ¿Dónde se encontraba la reina de las nieves? ¿No era ella a quién le pertenecía su vida?. Se cuestionó en silencio.

Dudando en hablar, Albus resolvió que sería mejor aclarar cualquier pregunta si este castillo ahora era su hogar.

—Disculpe príncipe…¿Dónde está la Reina?

Albus golpeó su nariz contra la espalda del príncipe que frenó abruptamente.

—Yo soy el soberano de este reino—respondió molesto ante su pregunta.

—Si señor— Albus no se sintió intimidado ante su tono, sin embargo se mostró respetuoso. Lo más que podía aspirar entre esos muros era a invitado.

Un par de tormentas de miniatura flotaron hasta ellos. Los cúmulos de nieve se materializaron, apareciendo un zorro y un búho blanco.

—Ellos se encargaran de tu cuidado.

El rey Grindelwald se retiró. Dejando a su propiedad en el pasillo, mirando su figura al marcharse, acompañado de las dos figuras de nieve.

Albus dio un largo suspiro con la intención de observar el vaho de su pena y confirmar que no estaba soñando.

A partir de hoy esa sería su vida. Solo, sin familia, sin compañía más que el frío y el suave pañuelo de seda azul que acunaba sus recuerdos.


	3. Flor en el páramo

Con el cielo en plena oscuridad, Albus dio vueltas en la cama de sábanas blancas, incómodo. Durante el día los dos adorables animales de nieve lo llevaron a recorrer el inmenso castillo. Sus pies dolían ligeramente tras varias horas caminando. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la vida en el exterior su cuerpo estaba exhausto; sin embargo el nuevo entorno le impidió cerrar los ojos. Las sabanas de seda lo hicieron añorar el grueso edredón rojo que cubría su antigua cama, al igual que los delicados muebles esculpidos en hielo, opuestos a la tosca madera de pino que conformaba la cabaña.

—¿Qué hay en esa habitación?— preguntó al pasar de largo una puerta enmarcada en oro blanco.

— Los aposentos reales — respondió el zorro sin detenerse. No necesitaba una advertencia para saber que estaba prohibido.

Bajó de la cama aburrido de no poder dormir. Recorrió sin interés la habitación, llegando al traje de cashmere con los colores de la casa Dumbledor. Sus nuevos ropajes, provistos por el rey Grindelwald, eran de tonos invernales, incluyendo la pavorosa bata blanca que usaba.

Cerró los ojos y se detuvo antes de tocar la suave tela, reprochando el permitirse añorar un calor que se suponía no recordaba. Volvió a la cama y se obligó a dormir.

Los dorados rayos del sol atravesaron el denso filtro de neblina abrigando los terrenos del castillo con una luz blanca y pura.

Albus observó el horizonte a través de la ventana del balcón mientras los dos guardianes de nieve, en forma de un niño y una niña de escarcha, terminaban de vestirlo.

Aunque el castillo era de hielo, el clima era frío y la estructura externa estaba bañada en blanco, la brisa invernal no congeló ninguna parte de su piel.

Al cumplir cinco años, Credence y él se encargaron de su cuidado personal. Las atenciones de los pequeños mayordomos lo incomodaron.

—¿Su majestad no almorzara?— preguntó al entrar en el comedor y ver sólo un juego de cubiertos en la mesa de cristal.

—El rey siempre almuerza en su alcoba— respondió el niño, sirviendo el primer plato.

Al terminar de comer los animales de nieve comunicaron que el rey lo mandó a entretenerse por sí mismo. Un poco decepcionado, Albus decidió recorrer a profundidad los terrenos del castillo.

Pasó medio mes ocupado, distrayendo su corazón, escudriñando un par de habitaciones durante el día hasta el anochecer cuando los animales de nieve lo buscaban para llevarlo a su recamara. Empezó por las torres del castillo, ahora solo faltaban algunas habitaciones de la planta baja.

Los minutos volaron a fuera de las ostentosas puertas de la primera habitación que visitó al llegar. Aquel era el cuarto que más lo intrigaba luego de la habitación del rey, pero el agradable recuerdo de una elegante mano alrededor de su muñeca lo detuvo. Tras una hora de inútil esfuerzo desistió y continuó por el extenso pasillo para descubrir otra habitación.

La planta baja del castillo contenía las habitaciones más grandes, obligándolo a recorrer varios metros antes de llegar a la siguiente puerta. Luego de varios minutos caminando, Albus bajó la velocidad intentando ver el final del corredor. Viro y cruzó varios pasillos antes de divisar una radiante luz al final.

Los rayos de sol rociaron su cuerpo al cruzar. Un hermoso paisaje avivó los latidos de su corazón, arrancando un suspiro de emoción. Una extensa aérea pastosa cubierta de rodales de flores en colores brillantes se reveló frente a él. El sol brillaba a través de un domo de cristal con vigas de plata, irradiando su verdadera luz dorada. Incluso mariposas y aves de cálidos colores que no eran capaces de sobrevivir al atroz frío del continente revoloteaban alrededor de los pistilos llenos de polen. Calidez describía perfectamente su sensación al entrar en aquel espacio aislado del invierno.

Albus se adentró en la atemporal habitación, cuidadoso de no perturbarla y hacerla desaparecer.

Un peculiar gorjeo resaltó en el pacífico ambiente. Albus fue decidido hacia el único árbol dentro del invernadero y escaló el eminente tronco. Un desplumado polluelo lloraba solo en su nido sobre la rama del manzano. Albus nunca sintió especial interés en cuidar animales pequeños pero el recuerdo de Credence lo impulsó a resguardar al solitario animal bajo su ala.

Encontró otra cuerda a su pasado.

Pasó otro mes vigilando devotamente al polluelo. Al ser sorprendido en su intento de tomar un poco de papilla para la cría los dos animales de nieve se ofrecieron a ayudarlo en el cuidado de Fawkes. Ambos seres, en su forma humana, jugaron con Fawkes sobre el césped como dos niños reales. La alegre escena le recordó los viejos tiempos en que Nagini, Credence y él corrían entre risas por el claro del bosque.

—Iré a la cocina por el alimento de Fawkes — los niños asintieron para volver a jugar con el polluelo que agitaba emocionado sus rosadas alas a sus pies.

Encontró dos platos de comida sobre la mesada de la cocina. El tazón con trozos de pescado fresco de Fawkes yacía junto a un plato de filete de alce bañado en salsa de trufa blanca. Albus tomó la tarjeta con elegante tipografía frente al segundo plato.

“Almuerzo del rey Grindelwald”. Leyó Albus, extrañado.

El reloj de péndulo en la pared marcó más de las once. ¿Acaso los pequeños olvidaron entregar los alimentos del rey?. Albus volteo a los lados asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca, batió gentilmente la mano frente al plato y la carne empezó a humear momentos después. Un pequeño truco que sólo Nagini y Credence conocían.

No deseaba meter a los adorables mayordomos en problemas por ayudarlo con Fawkes. Tomó una copa, un decantador lleno de vino y partió a la dirección que indicaba la tarjeta.

Encontró la habitación no muy lejos del comedor. Se arriesgó a entrar después de llamar varias veces sin recibir respuesta, maravillándose con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros del enorme salón. El castillo de nieve blanca lo deslumbraba cada vez más.

Dejó la charola de plata sobre un escritorio de madera blanca y corrió emocionado a recorrer la inmensa biblioteca, acariciando los títulos grabados en los suaves lomos de piel al pasar. Unas partituras abiertas sobre un atril resaltaron por su impecable escritura en oro. Una varita negra con esferas semejantes a vayas que corrían por su longitud yacía en un soporte sobre una mesita alta al lado del atril.

—Eres bastante curioso.

Albus giró sorprendido. A sus espaldas el bello joven lo miró con una ligera sonrisa de superioridad al atraparlo. Albus escondió instintivamente la mano que el rey anteriormente sujetó y con la que estaba por tomar la varita.

—Vine a entregar su almuerzo.

El rey Grindelwald alzó una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa.

A sabiendas de lo absurda que sonó su excusa se regañó, cuando el rey le extendió un libro de cuero verde. Albus lo tomó confundido.

—Creo que buscabas esto. — la sonrisa del atractivo joven se extendió con un brillo de picardía en sus pálidos ojos. El corazón de Albus se alboroto.

—Gracias su majestad, me retiro .— Albus se fue lo más calmado posible, con sus latidos retumbando en sus oídos.

Grindelwald observó divertido a su pequeña avecilla escapar. El aromático humo que desprendía el filete sobre su escritorio abrió su apetito. El almuerzo que canceló con anterioridad ahora lucía realmente apetitoso.

En el invernadero Albus entregó el alimento a los bulliciosos niños y tomó asiento junto al gran manzano, acariciando la cubierta del libro en sus manos.

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas— leyó en voz baja.

Una juguetona sonrisa escapó de sus labios.


	4. Ave roja

—¿El rey pidió que llevara su almuerzo?— la taimada niña asintió, agitando sus adorables coletas blancas.

Albus acompañó sin preguntar al niño de escarcha, arrastrando un carrito hasta un balcón en el segundo nivel del castillo, donde el rey esperaba sentado en una mesita de exterior para dos. Saludó cordialmente al hermoso joven, aunque su actitud era serena su pecho palpitaba emocionado al ver sus elegantes facciones contra la pálida luz del sol.

— Siéntate— el rey señaló la silla frente a él.

El niño de escarcha preparó la mesa y los dejó solos.

Albus espero en silencio que el rey empezará para poder tocar su plato. Su estómago molestaba por alimento.

— ¿Fue útil el libro que te di?

—Sí. Gracias a la generosidad de su majestad el polluelo está creciendo correctamente.

El rey Grindelwald sonreía y lo miraba con gentileza al hablar. Mentiría al no aceptar que su cuerpo temblaba ante el más mínimo pensamiento de ver al joven rey, pero su situación y su actitud al encontrarse por primera vez nunca abandonaron su mente.

—Puedes tomar los libros que quieras, la biblioteca está a tu disposición.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca con asombro. El rey lo observó con una modesta sonrisa, sosteniendo una taza humeante de té. La imagen era tan hermosa como un retrato.

—Gracias majestad.

Albus continuó con su almuerzo, ilusionado con las futuras lecturas por devorar.

El rey caminó por los azulados pasillos de su palacio hasta la brillante entrada, antes protegida por una cortina de niebla, al final del pasillo principal. La eterna nieve fresca ahora era una extensa alfombra verde, los brotes congelados florecieron en brillantes colores y donde antes yacía un huevo color carbón, un alto árbol de manzanas ocupaba su lugar.

Los ruidos infantiles se detuvieron cuando entró al invernadero. Los niños de escarcha inclinaron la cabeza y se retiraron. El rey observó desde arriba la desplumada cría a los pies del manzano.

— Por fin te dignaste a nacer.

La pequeña ave y el rey se miraron mutuamente con desdén. El rey examinó la desnuda piel rosada del ave alzando una ceja.

—¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás en esa patética forma?

La pequeña ave lo ignoró, dio la vuelta y revoloteo aún más cerca del tronco del manzano donde los animales antes dormidos correteaban alrededor.

Confiado en que Albus permanecería recluido por varias horas más en la biblioteca agitó sus elegantes dedos y una corriente azul alteró la brisa entre las alas de Fawkes haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el pasto.

El rey se retiró complacido de la descongelada habitación.

En la biblioteca del castillo Albus recorría felizmente las estanterías. Aunque estaba emocionado y la habitación era enorme, decidió limitarse a dos libros por día. Tomó un libro sobre plantas y se acomodo en un asiento doble acojinado empotrado a la pared bajo una enorme ventana.

Acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación el sentimiento de soledad se desvaneció un poco de su corazón al pasar las suaves páginas entre sus dedos.

En medio de la oscuridad el rey Grindelwald observó con atención al lindo petirrojo dormido junto a su ventana. Sobre su regazo un libro abierto boca abajo, empastado en cuero violeta, ocupaba la mitad de sus piernas. Varias hojas esparcidas llenas de notas cubrían la superficie sobrante del asiento.

El rey admiró la elegante caligrafía al leer las perspicaces notas.

La tranquila respiración de Albus balanceo suavemente su cabello, haciéndolo brillar con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Su tibio aliento dibujó copos de nieve en el cristal donde su cabeza se apoyaba.

Con solo un movimiento de su mano el rey podría aparecerlo en su habitación.

— …

Desapareció el libro y tomó al príncipe en sus brazos. Las hojas se consumieron a sus espaldas, dejando una chispa blanca al desaparecer.

Se encontró con el niño de escarcha al salir. Le dio una significativa mira y siguió. Al llegar a la habitación de Albus la niña apareció para cambiar sus ropas. El rey se retiró. Sabía que ninguna de sus criaturas se atrevería a decir algo de esa noche o del hecho de que aquella habitación en el centro del castillo floreció con la llegada del príncipe.

Albus estiró los brazos perezosamente al amanecer. Esa noche durmió plácidamente tras pasar varias horas de lectura, la primera de muchas, sin notar cuando volvió a su habitación. Al pasear la vista notó una pila de hojas entintadas sobre el escritorio junto a un bolígrafo de cuerpo rojo y una botella de tinta platinada.

Aunque Albus acudió a primera hora a la biblioteca no pudo encontrar al rey y no se atrevió a interrumpirlo en sus aposentos para agradecer el regalo.

Los días siguientes al regresar a su habitación después de su rutina diaria, alimentar a Fawkes y dedicar el resto del tiempo a sus estudios, una preciosa caja ornamentada con deliciosos postres lo esperaba en su escritorio cada noche.

Devorando libro tras libro terminó la primera sección. El conocimiento de plantas, frutos, sus cualidades y diferentes usos se labraron en su mente. Los variados títulos resguardados en la segunda sección abrieron su mente con asombro. Todo ciudadano conocía la existencia de la magia, incluso aquellos encerrados en jaulas de oro; la mayoría le temía y respetaba, pero ignoraban el verdadero significado de la palabra.

Con un embriagante calor en su pecho Albus se acomodó en el acogedor asiento de la ventana. Las palabras Control básico de la magia brillaron cuando se estiró para tomar un pastelillo espolvoreado de la caja bañada en oro blanco a su lado.

Varias lunas sumergido en revelar cada dato en la sección más grande de la biblioteca, Albus decidió cambiar de aire. Ajustó la capucha del abrigo antes de salir al jardín exterior. Esperaba que los niños de escarcha lo acompañaran pero se quedaron al pie de la entrada.

A diferencia del invernadero el jardín estaba completamente congelado, pero no era desmerecedor en belleza. La blanca alfombra que cubría el suelo resaltó el oscuro color de las fuentes, esculturas, bancas, cerca y largas lámparas de hierro fundido. Un extenso cielo nocturno en colores invertidos. La congeladas flores en los rosales espolvoreados de nubes, aunque de lejos parecían frías y rígidas, conservaron la flexibilidad y suavidad de un pétalo fresco y rojo en verano.

Buscando un lugar adecuado para leer vio un par de pies extendidos detrás de un grueso tronco de corteza blanca y negra, conformado por varios troncos de abedul entrelazados. ¿Había otra persona en el castillo?. Avanzó despacio con el sonido de sus pisadas en la crujiente nieve a sus espaldas.

El rey permanecía acostado boca arriba bajo la desnuda copa del árbol. Su perlada piel se confundía con la nieve, desprotegida del contacto directo con los diminutos cristales de hielo, usando nada más que un ligero traje de tres piezas.

Albus aprecio en silencio como su piel brillaba fresca y jugosa. Hace poco menos de un año buscó desesperadamente formas de entretenerse para no pensar en su familia, pero a diferencia del aterrador destino que esperó, el reino de invierno lo hechizaba más a cada día que pasaba.

El rey soltó una encantadora risita tras unos minutos de silencio. Abrió sus hipnotizantes ojos pálidos y miró las profundas lagunas de la avecilla que lo observaba desde arriba.

Albus se sorprendió, y aunque su corazón saltó de sorpresa, su carácter calmado no le permitió hacer un movimiento que lo delatara. Únicamente sus pupilas se dilataron.

El cómodo rey señaló perezoso un espacio a su lado invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Disfrutó ver los pensamientos moverse detrás de sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar.

— Di lo que tienes en mente.

Albus no pensó que su comportamiento era tan obvio. O tal vez el rey sólo era extraordinariamente intuitivo.

—En el reino del norte no existe la magia.— en el continente sólo la Reina de las nieves era conocida por la práctica de hechicería; Incluso si se desea usar la adivinación se debía cruzar los mares para encontrar a alguien con la habilidad —Pero su biblioteca contiene varios libros que sugieren su aprendizaje.

El rey se incorporó. El aire libre a su alrededor se volvió una caricia.

—Muchas generaciones atrás la magia abundó en el continente. Los normales buscaron el poder y conocimiento de aquellos que dominaban la hechicería pero al final, como todo poder, intimido a las personas comunes, quienes eran mayoría, obligándolos a ocultarse hasta que el don sólo pasó a un puñado de ellos. La última familia mágica.—Albus lo escuchó atento.

La educación de Credence y suya fue excepcional al ser candidatos al trono. Sabía hasta dónde se extendía sus dominios, sus aliados, sus provincias y batallas, pero en ninguno de los libros de historia que ha leído encontró el porqué de su rechazo a la magia.

—Tras décadas de paz la familia, por respeto a su vieja amistad con la familia real, aceptó pedido de ayuda del rey. Espíritus de magia asediaron los pueblos y campamentos del reino, sin posibilidad de defenderse. La cabeza de la familia viajó a través de los bosques para interceder, pero la idea de justicia que expuso el rey era una trampa. El reino explotó los puntos de magia en el continente, obligando a los espíritus a refugiarse en el antiguo bosque, donde el último núcleo de poder amenazaba con extinguirse.

>>Sin opción la familia condujo la energía del último núcleo mágico a través de sus cuerpos, esparciéndola, junto a su propio poder, por los ocho puntos, devolviendo el equilibrio. Así la última familia mágica desapareció. Sólo el primogénito recién nacido, por gracia de los espíritus, poseería el don de la magia. Y del punto muerto donde se efectuó el ritual nació un castillo unido a la fuerza vital del líder de la familia.

Ambos jóvenes expusieron sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos. Una historia fantástica tan real como asombrosa. Un cuento de cuna que no revela su verdadero villano.

Grindelwald tomó su mano y tiró la punta de sus guantes con ternura.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué, aunque el castillo está cubierto de hielo, no tiemblas de frío?

La suavidad de su guante abandonó lentamente su mano, reemplazada por la frescura de una blanca palma. Albus contuvo la respiración mientras lo sostenía tan cerca de su rostro que pensó besaría la punta de sus dedos.

—Esta nieve no es común—Grindelwald guió su mano boca abajo sobre la blanca alfombra, sin retirar la suya — sólo cubre lugares donde antes hubo magia.

La nieve que debería ser quemante en contacto con su piel era fresca y suave. Albus observó la elegante mano que cubría la suya antes de encarar nuevamente al rey.

—¿Nadie más puede practicar magia?

—Así ha sido durante generaciones.

Ninguno apartó la mirada.

Albus se preguntó cómo alguien con el tacto frío podía irradiar tanto calor al tocarlo.

—Existe una leyenda sobre un ave inmortal.

—Con alas tan rojas como las llamas del sol...—continuó Albus.

—Su huevo puede sobrevivir cientos de años sin eclosionar, hasta encontrar una persona con quien vincular su vida y esta será poseedora de magia.

Albus no tardó un segundo en entender. Sus bellos ojos parpadearon con emoción.

—Fawkes…

El rey giró hacia el castillo de invierno, admirando la enorme estructura.

—La magia volverá a predominar el continente—profesó.

Entonces el joven rey ejerció la única magia que Albus conocía y la más poderosa. El rey lo capturó. Con sus ideas y visión envolvió a Albus en un dulce encantamiento.

Aquel día en el eterno panorama blanco el rey encontró algo que no esperaba. No un siervo o un admirador, algo más singular, un igual.

Un ave fénix. Reflexiono Albus una mañana mientras la niña de escarcha arreglaba su cabello.

Parecía ficticio que una cría rosada y desplumada fuera en realidad una imponente criatura mitológica.

—El rey sale formalmente del palacio dos veces al año.—informó el pequeño sosteniendo la ropa de invierno a su espera.

Frente al castillo un carruaje negro tirado por dos sementales esperaba. A diferencia del carruaje que lo sacó del claro rumbo al castillo, éste era elegante y discreto. Albus nunca sintió el deseo de descubrir el mundo hasta que aquel ave, escoltada por un dios de jade le prometió la libertad.

El rey Grindelwald se acercó, tomó las manos de Albus entre las suyas y retiró nuevamente su guantes.

—Encárgate del castillo hasta nuestro regreso— indicó a la niña de escarcha.

El zorro de nieve saltó al asiento del cochero y retomó su habitual forma humana.

El rey entregó los guantes de lana gris a la niña y los reemplazó por unos de cuero blanco idénticos a los suyos. El bordado en hilo de plata de sus nuevos guantes brillaba idéntico a los del rey.

Montaron el carruaje y partieron. Al salir, cruzando el bosque de invierno, dejando la espesa niebla atrás, la infantil figura del niño de escarcha fue suplantada por un atractivo cochero en sus veintes, de cabello negro y ojos amables. Arribaron al pueblo bajo del norte un par de horas después. Las empedradas calles estaban cubiertas con los derretidos inicios de la nevada. Al final de la plaza central un discreto comercio de estilo clásico brilló por su modestia. El dueño del lugar, un hombre mayor de cabellos gris atado con un lazo, dejó el mostrador y se acercó a ellos al verlos entrar.

—Señor Bagshot—estrechó la mano del rey, entusiasmado de recibir a la cabeza de uno de sus más antiguos clientes.

—Gregorovich.

El hombre notó a Albus detrás de ellos y sonrió.

—¿Me permite preguntar, quién es esta bella señorita? ¿Acaso su prometida?

Albus observó el reflejo en un espejo de marco dorado donde una joven y bella mujer de figura encantadora y cabello rojo le devolvía la mirada. En el espejo el dueño estrechaba la mano de un hombre maduro de traje negro y cabello oscuro. La pareja que ocupaba sus lugares llevaba los mismos guantes de cuero blanco

El rey sonrió ante la inocente reacción de Albus.

—Acaba de llegar del extranjero.

—Claro — él dueño asintió comprensivo. La actitud pura de la doncella dibujó relucientes flores rosadas a su alrededor. — Por aquí señor.

Gregorovich invitó a su viejo socio a una cómoda habitación en la parte trasera para hablar con privacidad. Antes de seguirlo el rey se acercó a Albus, quien curioseaba la mercancía.

— ¿Por qué no recorres el pueblo? Tardare un poco. — le entregó una pequeña lista .— Cuando termine iré a buscarte.

Albus no lo pensó antes de aceptar.

Las calles estaban flanqueadas centímetro a centímetro por filas de puestos variados. El tránsito se movía en todas direcciones. Los vendedores gritaban promocionando su mercancía. Un mar de energía y bullicio. Albus compró un canasto a un niño al salir y se adentro en el pueblo bajo.

La naturalidad con que los extraños se convierten en conocidos y una mueca se convertía en sonrisa lo maravillo. Durante dieciséis años Nagini y Credence fueron su mundo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de socializar en un ambiente desconocido.

Vagó un momento, ignorando las miradas admiradas a la ilusión de una hermosa dama que veían los demás, estudiando el regateo entre vendedores y clientes.

— Buen día — Albus se acercó a un puesto de alimentos tras escuchar la negociación con el cliente anterior.

El vendedor, un hombre robusto de palabra fácil, al ver sus finas ropas y grandes ojos mostró alegremente los dientes ante la pequeña mina de oro. No era común que una dama de alta alcurnia realizara las compras por sí misma. El hombre aumentó ligeramente el precio de cada alimento cuando Albus preguntó, aunque no era demasiado, el precio total era considerablemente alto.

Albus sonrió confiado ante el engaño. Aunque fue criado en reclusión no era ingenuo.

—Buen señor creo que el precio es un poco elevado.

El vendedor no espero que la bella dama fuera astuta. Disfrazó sus intenciones de torpeza sin más opción que dar la mercancía al precio estándar.

Un grupo de niños pasó corriendo detrás de Albus con banderines morados de celebración en sus manos. Los remanentes de un desfile los siguieron no mucho después, arrojando pétalos de flores y bombas de brillo.

—¿Qué están celebrando?—preguntó Albus siguiendo el desfile con la vista.

El vendedor paró de llenar la cesta y sus ojos brillaron. Albus aprendió que los vendedores adoraban cotillear.

—La coronación de nuestro nuevo rey, Aurelius Dumbledor, se celebró un mes atrás.

Un calor revoloteo en el pecho de Albus, haciendo su cuerpo hormiguear y su respiración temblar. Un anhelante deseo ,cubierto por la ilusión de una mujer, glaseó sus ojos.

— Ya ha sido coronado…

El vendedor pensó que le había preguntado y continuó la conversación.

—Después de que se revelara su identidad el rey esperó un tiempo de luto en honor al rey Percival y la reina Kendra.

Albus se sorprendió por la acción de Credence, siendo malinterpretado por el vendedor.

—¿La señorita ha escuchado la historia de los dos príncipes?— susurró en secreto.

Albus escuchó la historia de su vida a través de la boca de un extraño. Un cuento de cuna para generaciones venideras.

—¡El segundo príncipe incluso tenía el cabello de la princesa! Sin duda los espíritus son sabios. Nadie pudo adivinar, mucho menos...— el hombre pensó un momento, cauteloso. —ella.

Albus no presiono, sabía a quién se refería, pero la dueña de sus temores se esfumó junto a los antiguos monarcas hace tiempo.

Una cosa le preocupaba. El pueblo creía que efectuada la coronación, con la predicción de los espíritus, se encontraban a salvo y aunque el asunto era comentado únicamente dentro del reino del Norte ¿No temían que la reina de las nieves se enterara de la verdad?

El vendedor suspiro recordando la alegría que desbordó el pueblo.

—Espero que el matrimonio con la princesa del Este sea lo antes posible— deseo el hombre.

Albus giró el rostro hacia el horizonte. En dirección donde sopla el viento del sur, escondido en la traslúcida niebla del eterno clima frío, se impone la oscura silueta del castillo del norte. En su majestuoso pasillo cubierto por una suave alfombra roja Nagini avanzará, portando un vestido tan blanco como nieve fresca hasta tomar la mano del hombre más amable en el continente. Un momento de alegría que llenará de lágrimas los ojos del pueblo. Un momento que no presenciara.

Una mano firme sujetó su hombro, sacándolo de su ensoñación. El rostro de un joven y atractivo hombre se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla? — aún perdido en su mente, olvidó por un momento que ante los demás era una inocente dama.

Albus se cuestionó cómo debía reaccionar. A juzgar por sus ropas el hombre debía ser un comerciante. ¿Cómo reaccionaría una dama en esta situación?. Aunque Nagini era admirada por su recato nunca se dejó amedrentar. Pero tal vez ser tan directa era un privilegio de la corona.

Albus retiró su mano con gracia y tomó el cesto que el vendedor tendió.

—Gracias caballero pero he venido con mi compañero— se disculpó lo más cortés posible.

El hombre tomó la mano libre de Albus con galantería, considerando un desperdicio dejar ir semejante belleza.

—Permítame asistirla hasta que se reúna con su acompañante.

Albus no se sentía intimidado, pero su insistencia comenzó a irritarlo. Considero recurrir a la defensiva.

Otra firme mano sujetó su antebrazo y tiró de él, alejándolo del comerciante.

—¿Mi esposa ha causado problemas?

Grindelwald abrazó protectoramente al príncipe. El comerciante renunció al observar el magnífico abrigo del hombre que sostenía su objetivo, mostrando su mejor sonrisa de negocios.

—¿Cómo podría? Sólo me tomé la libertad de acompañarla hasta su llegada. Me retiro.

Grindelwald esperó hasta que el molesto hombre desapareciera en la multitud para soltar a su avecilla. Albus exhalo agradecido de no tener que soportar más al insistente comerciante.

— Qué incómoda situación — dirigió su completa atención a su apuesto compañero rubio — ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

Grindelwald asintió, encantado por su sonrisa. El ambiente entre ellos fluía con facilidad.

—¿Regresamos?— el cautivador rubio le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente.

Albus soltó una risita y siguió su juego, tomando su brazo como una vieja pareja, caminaron por las calle juntos hasta el aparcadero donde el zorro de nieve esperaba.

—Estos guantes están encantados— el rey levantó las manos de Albus con las palmas hacia arriba— proyectan la ilusión que la persona que recite el encantamiento desee.

Una estrella cayó de una nube blanca sobre un albo cuerpo forrado en cuero.

—Pruébalo.

Albus tomó la diminuta esfera de doce picos entre sus manos. Su pálido color contrastaba con las oscuras paredes del interior del carruaje. El cuerpo celeste se derritió en su lengua y el dulce sabor del chocolate especiado inundó su boca.

—Es un nuevo dulce— Grindelwald le entregó una bolsa de terciopelo azul del tamaño de su mano llena de estrellas — podemos volver por más cuando los termines.

Estudió la conducta del rey al encontrarse, en todo momento. El rey era discreto y no mostraba interés por la vida común de los aldeanos. Aún así, el matrimonio entre naciones era algo que en su momento todos sabrían e inevitablemente llegaría a sus oídos. Pero ahora era innecesario preocuparse.

—Gracias majestad.

Resguardó la bolsita en su abrigo, al igual que todos los regalos que su majestad le brindaba. Secretamente codicio la oportunidad de felicidad que el futuro prometía.


End file.
